Influence over Me
by Light1
Summary: Lisa has always been able to get her way with her husband, however sometimes her choices are not always the wisest ones


**Influence over me**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of one

Setting: Pre SOTN

Authoress note: Lisa holds more sway than most

**Influence over me**

Lisa was insane, Dracula had always expected that she was not quite normal, after all she not only tolerated him, she loved him; that in and of itself made her an exceptional mortal. But exceptional does not always mean insane and so he had given her the benefit of the doubt. However now he was recounting that choice and had officially declared her insane. Lisa was not amused by his judgment and was currently glaring at him, he attempted a smile at her but she just glared harder and he wilted. He had not intended to irritate her but when she came up to him making such an idiotic request he couldn't help his judgement. In all honesty he was surprised she was that annoyed by it. She had to know how insane she sounded when she came up to him in the early hours of the evening, shook him awake until he grumbled at her something about cake and werewolves. Then proceeded to tell him she was having a small gathering of friends and wanted him to come.

"Wait," he said softly stopping his day dreaming " let me get this right, you want to what?"

"I want you to meet my friends," she said. He just blinked at her. The silence stretched uncomfortably.

"I've met all their husbands," Lisa snapped at him after a moment, "it's unusual for them not to have met you!" he laughed, he couldn't help it.

"My love," he said softly noting her sour expression, "I understand it is normal for mortal men to meet their wives friends, however I think I may be an exception to this rule."

"Are you going to eat my friends?" she snapped, he shook his head "then there's no problem. You cannot be any worse than Graces husband, he smelled like a sheep and spent the entire time with us either picking his nose or leering at Sophie."

"I don't think I smell like a sheep," he muttered over working the appearance of thinking it over. "But I do have a nasty habit of decimating the villages," Lisa huffed and slapped him lightly.

"Don't be foolish, most of my friends weren't born the last time you did something so foul," she grumbled.

"But when they think of me that is what they think of," he watched her carefully, "now imagine me in a small room filled with women who are terrified of me, what do you think will happen."

"But you can break the ice, I've seen you do it before," she spoke softly and he felt guilty "with that strange little man, he was about to soil himself but you made him laugh."

"That's different," He sighed; she looked at him irritated again.

"How is that any different?" she demanded

"He was alone; your women will be together, persons I can reach but people I struggle with. They feed of each others feelings, if one is scared they all will be," he tried to explain. "Also it is easier with a man, men are bred to think of themselves as tough scary brutes as you put it once I believe. It is easier for me to appeal to that way of thinking."

"You appeal to me," Lisa breathed and he sighed

"Because you are a generous creature, you wanted to see something more to me and so you looked for it. Few mortals would be so kind," he said and they fell silent together. The silence did not last long but it was poignant.

"I just want Adrian to have a chance to be normal," she said quietly after a few moments. That was it, that was all it took and she knew it. He always struggled to deny her anything, but when he did pluck up the courage to say no all she had to do was make what she wanted sound like something to benefit Adrian and he crumbled. He saw her smirking at him and growled. She laughed, his snarls and animalistic traits ceased to frighten her after she had spoken to him for all of ten minutes. She usually smacked his nose when he snarled, saying '_if you act like a dog I will treat you like one_.' He smiled remembering his response, a question that if he rolled onto his back would she rub his stomach, or feed him under the table.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and he nodded

"As long as I don't have to wear anything weird," it was a foolish condition, one he knew was pointless but said so he could feel like he still had some power, some control under her influence. So he gave in. He had suspected he would, but not so easily. The gathering was small, the woman terrified and six weeks later a mob came to Lisa's home and he never saw her again.

**End **


End file.
